The Secret and The Lie
by ForeverUnknown1661
Summary: Percy tells everyone his secret not even his closest friends he trusts know, and there is a new prophecy, will everyone trust Percy or will they leave him to die. You wont understand the story if you didn't read " Percy Jackson and The Wild Truth or Dare Game" so read that to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N read "Percy Jackson and The Wild Truth or Dare Game" to understand whats happening)**

 _ **Previously**_

 _After a few minutes Jason shot me a look and mouth 'now, do it now' first i thought 'what does he mean' then I knew and got butterflies in my stomach I nodded and got so nervous like when you have a test and you didn't study it and the teacher is counting on you to get a good mark. I finished my food and got up on the table everyone looked at me and I said_

 _"Everything you know about me is a lie what I mean is-"_

 **Now**

 **Percy's POV**

"Everything you know about me is a lie, what I mean is my name isn't Percy and i'm not from New York" everyone was surprised, some of them had food in their mouth and when I said that it fell off, I started to feel self-conscious. Then I wanted to kill the ares kid, I believe his name is Adam for saying,

"YOU LIAR, YOU LIED TO US WHEN WE BELIEVED YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU SAY, WE TRUSTED YOU WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING KRONOS AND GAIA, **(A/N again people spell it gaea other spell it gaia so i dont know what to write)** YOU FUCKING LIAR-'' he started getting up when surprisingly clarisse told him

"Adam-" I was right, that is his name "-sit down!" he looked at her and they had a creepy, a really creepy glaring contest but clarisse won and he sat down. But everyone was were still looking at me and they were mad, but Grover's face was sad I felt bad, he was just happy a second ago and I-I just had to ruin it.

I got up and walked and ran to the beach.

 **Thalia's POV**

Percy that idiot, he lied to us. I don't get it why would he lie about his name and nationality, what was so bad about his first name? He got up and ran away and no one cared no one went after him... after the liar.

After lunch no one looked for Percy. I was making my way to Artemis' cabin. I knock the door and Phoebe open it and said

"What do you want!" she was looking at me with a disgusting look.

" I want to join" she got surprised.

"What about your friends that are, _boys"_ she said boys like its the worse word in the world.

"Well you saw what happened at lunch, so I don't trusted Percy and I want to join" she looked at my face, probably to check if i'm lying or if it's a joke, after a minute or two she stopped, smiled and said

"When lady Artemis comes back you can ask her'' I smiled back and said

''Thanks for understanding" I turned around and left and if your confused about the prophecy and how Percy was the child of I, well the prophecy was meant for Percy not me, everyone was getting ready for my birthday but it didn't happen which was a good thing but yeah.

I went back to my cabin and Jason was their just laying on his bed with his arms behind his head and he was looking at the ceiling, probably thinking and I sat on my bed and said,

"Whatcha doin" he got up and looked at me.

"Percy isn't lying if he was there would of been thunder happening when he says it, and I'm thinking about what his real name is, and why doesn't he use it" he was right why doesn't he use his real name I'll ask him tomorrow at dinner.

 **A/N hello it's me again and i hope you like this story and how it's going, you will know percy's real name soon and if you don't like it, well i gave you a warning in the "wild truth or dare game".**

 **I just want to give Death Fury a shoutout for helping me with something you guys will find out later in the story. Until Now Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry for not writing the next chapter, i lost the charger for my laptop-I use my laptop to write stories- and my laptop died, i tried to write on my phone but the keyboard on small and when i try writing one letter i end up write 8 other letters, i found m charger yesterday but it was my birthday and i didnt have time to write. But i finally have time to write so sit back relax and read.**

 _ **previously**_

 _I went back to my cabin and Jason was their just laying on his bed with his arms behind his head and he was looking at the ceiling, probably thinking and I sat on my bed and said,_

 _"Whatcha doin" he got up and looked at me._

 _"Percy isn't lying if he was there would of been thunder happening when he says it, and I'm thinking about what his real name is, and why doesn't he use it" he was right why doesn't he use his real name I'll ask him tomorrow at dinner._

 ** _Now_**

 **Thalia POV**

I went to sleep and just my luck I had a dream.

I was in a dark room and was pitch black , I couldn't move or do anything all I could do was blink and move my eyes but I couldn't see anything, then there was light, it got brighter and brighter to the point where had to close my eyes. After a moment I open my eyes and looked around, and it looked like I was in a graveyard and it was night the graveyard looked creepy and it brought a feeling in my stomach, It felt like butterflies mixed with fear, I looked at myself...or tried to. As far as I can see, it looked like I had the hunters uniform and I was holding flowers. But who were the flowers for? I turned around... well I didn't do it, and I was facing some stones **(A/N Im sorry if its not called that, i dont know whats it called)** I couldn't read it well, but once I bent down...I almost cried, the stones had names carved and it had the names,

 _Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna, Clarisse_

The last two graves almost made me cry it said ,

 _Annabeth_

 _Grover_

If I could I would have burst into tears right there... Wait, wheres Percy's grave, I don't know what date it is, maybe there was a war and some people died or- Wait, where am I going. I got up and went somewhere, I was walking towards a dark part on the graveyard-Well it already dark, but this was really dark but you can still see whats there and it looks like a grave I got closer to it, but I couldn't read it which drove me nuts from curiosity, then i said,

"Why?" I knew it was me because that was my voice...But it sounds so..heart broken.

Then I just woke up I just opened my eyes which was weird because I'm usually sitting, but i was covered with cold sweat, and i was breathing really fast.

After a while I calmed down, and i tried to sleep but couldn't, it was hot so i decided to go to the beach. I got up and changed my clothes. I went out the door and walked to the beach but my mine was thinking about the dream, I wont lie, I am scared, what does the dream mean, does it mean my brother and friends are going to die...that was something i don't want to think about, I already lost Jason before and I was broken...I would I act to that, my brother and my friends are going to die-Wait why isn't Percy's grave their, maybe he doesn't die. Who is that grave for?

I finally arrived at the beach and walked around...Until i saw a black figure i hid behind a tree and my mind started planning strategies on how to kill it. I pulled my dagger **(A/N right now she has a dagger cause who** **would bring a spear or sword to a walk on the beach)** and I walked forward and focused on the figure it was tall it had light brown hair and it looked female it-I mean she got up bent down grabbed a rock and threw it so the rock skipped on the water she kept doing that until she turned around and she had brown eyes, I recognizes her as Clarisse. I got out of my finding spot which startled her a bit then I ask,

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking about that liar" she said it in a annoyed tone. She looked at me. "What are you doing here?" I looked at here and sighed

"Thinking about him too. I mean why would he lie about his appearance, his name his nationality"

"I was just thinking why wouldn't he use his real name what so bad about it and who lies about their nationality?" she was right about the last part.

"Jason said the same thing, and i was thinking about asking him his real name and nationality" she looked at me and gave a face that says _Are you sure_

"Yes"

"Can I come with you, not knowing anything drives me nuts" she said surprisingly shy, which was not Clarisse at all- Wait she dies too, OH GODS OH GODS don't cry Thalia, as sad as that thought is, keep it in, keeeep it in. "Thalia, are you alright, you look like your going to cry" right their I let everything out, tears were going down my cheeks like waterfalls. What Clarisse did was very weird and not Clarisse-Like. She hugged me said said everything is going to be alright. After a few minutes I stopped crying and she pulled away from me and she ask.

"Are you alright, why were you crying?" she ask in a caring tone.

"W-w-why would P-per-ercy lie to us we trusted him and-and h-h-he just lied to us." I lied, of course I couldn't tell her the truth just imagine ' _Hey Clarisse, I had a dream you died along with the seven excluding percy, ok bye'_ how smart but she bought it and just hugged me again, once we pulled away I yawned, I didn't notice how tired I was.

"Go and get your rest, your tired" The word _rest_ was pulling my eyelids down until i saw black. Thank the Gods didn't have a dream.

 **Clarisse POV (the scene is where she was on the beach be fore thalia came)**

Why did percy lie to us, I was at the beach and I was angry, I want to kill percy-Liar, I want to kill that liar. What am I supposed to call him, his named isn't Percy so I have no idea what to call him, to be honest I liked Percy as a friend but now... I want to rage at him, use him as a punching bag. After I consider him a close friend he announce his name and nationality is a lie, who would even lie about that, but I really want to know why? Why would he lie to us to everyone who knows him?

 **A/N sorry again for not uploading but i hope you like this chapter i know it's short i am sorry, but i tried to make this chapter unusual like I've read a lot of fanfiction and haven't seen one with Clarisse and Thalia talking like friends, i think many of you thought that figure in thalias pov was percy, and i put the dream in to make thalia's pov interesting because she is important in this story, and yeah, that all i have to say right now. Until Now Peace Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously_**

 _ **Clarisse POV (the scene is where she was on the beach be fore thalia came)**_

 _Why did percy lie to us, I was at the beach and I was angry, I want to kill percy-Liar, I want to kill that liar. What am I supposed to call him, his named isn't Percy so I have no idea what to call him, to be honest I liked Percy as a friend but now... I want to rage at him, use him as a punching bag. After I consider him a close friend he announce his name and nationality is a lie, who would even lie about that, but I really want to know why? Why would he lie to us to everyone who knows him?_

 _ **Now**_

"I woke up in the night and couldn't go back to sleep for hours!"he probably woke up after I went to the beach and came back and slept-Wait I don't remember coming back here when I was at the beach with Clarisse, she probably took me back to my cabin. I'll ask her later.

"Well come on we need to go to breakfast, get up and clean yourself." he got up looking grumpy, which made me laugh. When I heard the horn blow, I ran to the bathroom and took a shower, brushed my teeth and when i came out Jason was dressed up and rushed into the bathroom once i came out. "Hurry Up in their we need to go to breakfast" I heard the shower turn on and water dropping on the floor, That made me thirsty **(That seems wrong when you think about it)**

"HEROS" Chiron said which got everyone's attention, "Lady Artemis will be coming to camp-" Their were some cheers from the Hunters table "-She will be staying for a while at camp with the hunters" The cheers stopped almost suddenly after he said that they were going to stay, a hunter called out,

"When will she come back?" Chiron looked at her and she was about 9,

"Well probably today" Chrion said that in a voice that was so calm, that if he told me a bedtime story i would've fell asleep at the two first words of the bedtime story. Everyone awwn'ed in a dissopointed way.

Percy was the first one to finish, he got up and walked to his cabin with all eyes following him, once he was in his cabin I heard people insult him, mostly the Ares table, the rest were sad. Suddenly their was a bright light that forced us to look away. Once it died down, I looked to who it was and saw lady Artemis, everyone quickly bowed down and Chiron said,

"Lady Artemis, it's a pleasure for you to be here" She just nodded told everyone to rise and went to her hunters, and let me tell you they got really loud, I felt bad for the Aphrodite kids for being beside them, I swear I saw one of them gag for no reason, probably for being beside them.

After dinner we went to our activities and Percy was at the archery rage, **(I dont know whats it called so if its not the right word for it i don't know)** for some reason trying to shoot a bow I watched him and he put an arrow on him bow and got into position...Which was, right? When he shot the arrow he hit the edge of the target. He looked sad so I came out of my hiding place and said,

"Good job kelp head, the arrow went in the right way" I started clapping my hands and he said,

"ha, ha, ha, your so funny. At least i hit the target...for the first time" He whispered the last part, but i heard him and started laughing. "aren't you supposed to hate me?" I ignored him and said,

"Let me teach you how to hit bulls eye" then for the last hour and a half i taught him how to hit the bulls eye and I told him to practice and left him.

I was walking to Artemis' Cabin and knocked it. Thank the gods it was Phoebe who answered, she smiled at me and opened the door wide and i looked inside everyone was talking laughing like normal teenage girls. Once I came in they stopped talking and their was a awkward silence and someone said,

"Why are you here?" but the person who said it didn't say it rudely she said it nicely. But I don't know what to say,-

"She wants to talk to m'lady" I let a sign of relief and nodded a thanks toward Phoebe and sh smiled and nodded back,

"she is in her room" A random hunter said and Phoebe led me to Artemis' room. She knocked the door and heard a come in, Phoebe looked at me and said

"good luck" and walked away. I opened the door and Bowed,

"rise" I did what she commanded "You may sit down-" I sat down "-What do you need sister" That seems weird, a goddess called me, Thalia, me sister,"that is because you are my sister, that is why I called you sister" I felt embarrassed, "You do not need to be" Ok I didn't like her reading my mind,

"can you please not read my mind" she nodded

"what do you need sister?" she asked.

"I-I-I want to join" I manged to stutter out, she looked surprised,

"What about your male friends?" she questioned

"I barley have some, I have some in the 7 and it's only Leo and Jason" she had a thinking face on and then said,

"What about Percy?" Wait, doesn't she know about what happened yesterday?

"Don't you know what happened yesterday?" She shook her head and said,

"What happened yesterday?" she looked confused,

"Do you want to know the whole story?" She nodded her head. Even though I hate the subject because it makes me tear up, I have to tell her.

"Well two days ago The Seven, Nico, Beckendorf, Silena, Reyna, Clarisse, Chris, Luke, the Stolls and I were playing a game called 'Truth or Dare' and the rules were 'if you don't do dare you remove a piece of clothing and you need to swear on the river of Styx that you will answer truthfully and if you refuse than you have t give the opposite sex a blowjob-"

"did you do it"

"No" I lied and she bought it, THANK GODS SHE DIDN'T READ MY MIND, "It was Jason's turn and he ask Percy, 'Truth or Dare and he said 'Dare' then Jason dared him to say his darkest secret tomorrow which is yesterday now, and Percy was only in his boxers so it was Naked or Secret and Percy swore on the river Styx that he will. After the next day which was yesterday, it was lunch and Percy got up on the table and- and said "E-E-Everything you know about me is a lie, what I mean is my name isn't Percy and i-i-i'm not from New York" Artemis looked shocked, she looked like she was going to ask more questions but saw my face.

"Ok, you remember the pledge, right?" I nodded and said

"I, Thalia Grace, pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." Artemis smiled and said,

''I accept" all a sudden I felt powerful, I felt stronger, I felt like I could run a mile and not get tired. Their was a know on the door and phoebe came in. She looked at me and said,

"welcome to the hunt, sister" I got confused, how did she know I joined the hunt now? I itched my forehead and saw my hand, and it have a silver glow like an-Oooohhhhh i have a silver aura...That makes more sense.

 **Percy's POV**

After Thalia taught me how to hit bulls eye I kept my cool when I hit it, but when she left...I started to jump around like a little kid getting ready to open their gifts on Christmas Eve. Basically I was happy. I was jumping around fist pumping the air and pretended to punch someone. When I turned around I saw a couple of hunters and 3 campers looking at me like i was a weirdo...Which I was. When i looked at the campers, I recognized, they were fighting for the gods in both wars, and if you look right into their eyes you can mange to see sadness, betrayal, and if you look close enough you can see just a little bit of...Anger, it was a size of one piece of rice. The hunter. HA. They had no emotion, they were only giving me that look that yell 'WEIRDO' but i didn't care. Half of the hunters that saw me looking like...Anyways, half of them fought in the titan way and the giants and the other half was just gaea, I'm talking about the ones I'm looking at. The rest, I don't know about them.

They looked at me and the campers just walked away, and I swear I saw a look of sadness for just a second. My emotions all left me the only one that stayed by was...Sadness. I felt guilty. Then another emotion came by, it was anger. I was angry at myself for lying to them. I could have just told them everything that was true and live my live. But no, the fates are cruel. No body knows about this...But I think Apollo knows when I first met the hunters and we were going to camp with us, the way he looked at me for a long time before telling us to get in the bus.

I don't want everybody to know my real...past. My past, is what changed me. But I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for what happened. No body should know!

 **Poseidon's POV**

I knew this day would come...But not now. When i first claimed Percy, I was watching and Chiron said Perseus Jackson and not his real name. I wanted Percy to use his real name so he won't have to go through all this now...Not with what's going to happen soon.

I want to visit the first time I met Percy's mother-Wait should I still call him Percy. I will, I'll call him by his real name when he's ready. Anyways back to the subject I started with and never finished- I really need to see whats wrong with me. One minute you see me talking about how the ocean is a really calm place, then you turn around for on second and look back at me and see me talking about how football is amazing- POSEIDON, STAY ON THE SUBJECT. Anyways, i really want to go back to that calm place and the trees we climbed. *sigh* I miss that day, it was the best day on earth for me.

 **A/N Hello It's me again. I'm sorry for not updating, I'll be honest, I basically locked myself in my room and started watching random Animes, since I finished all the other ones I was watching, not including Attack on Titan. This story is the longest story I have wrote on this story and I'm proud of myself *Looks at invisible watch on wrist * OMG wait OMGS I've been writing this for 2 days, I'm a really slow writer. But yeah I'm sorry for not updating i hope you take this chapter as a apology, I've been writing this for 2 days and i feel like a human size snail. Until Now Peace OUT.**


End file.
